


awakening

by tianeyuan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianeyuan/pseuds/tianeyuan
Summary: She was wrong, however.For, one day, a fearless man bravely rode over the burning flames, riding his steed to reach her.Perhaps he has finally arrived.





	awakening

The flames crackled gently around her beautiful body, lying down peacefully still on the cold ground in the cave of the Mount Hindarfjall. Her hands were folded, resting on her stomach, her eyes were closed, her body cold from the northern air— anyone who would’ve passed by this place would merely think of her as a disposable corpse, not worthy of their time.

However, none could even take a glance at her, with the flames that were rumoured to be able to reach the heavens. Many tried to, but failed. Many gave up halfway through the demanding and harsh weather of the mountain, with the thin and cold air of the mountain; many have also died in hazardous avalanches or have dropped dead.

For long, she has waited for a man to save her from this cage of unvanquishable flame. But she soon lost hope as time passed; seconds became minutes, then became hours, then years, then a decade, then a century. Yet all this time, nobody came for her; resigning herself to her fate, where she will die along with the world when it’s engulfed in flames.

She was wrong, however. For, one day, a fearless man bravely rode over the burning flames, riding his steed to reach her. Perhaps he has arrived; the one prophecied to rescue her from this hall of flames. She could hear the trampling hooves of Grani echoing through the cave as she slowly opened her eyes, her amethyst irises fixing the cave ceiling for brief seconds before she sat up, looking at the tall man who has come to her, a huge sword in a hand that has released her from her shackles.

He finally arrived.

Upon laying eyes on her beautiful form, he felt something stirring in his chest. The way how her white hair with teal accents shone with the lights of the flames in the dark cave, how she was clad in silver and iris armour, they all attracted him for an unknown reason.

Both of them stared in each other’s eyes questionably before the man reached out his hand, silently.

“Why did you do this…?” the woman questioned, her gentle voice ringing through his ears. “You coming here means you most likely know about the prophecy; if we were to meet each other, our lives would be in ruins in the future. Yet why?”

“I simply did what needed to be done,” he replied, reaching out a hand for her to stand up.

She felt happy that someone had come to her, but a feeling of sadness still lingers in her heart at his words — he only came because it was necessary, not out of love. Nonetheless, she still took ahold of his hand and stood up, grateful that someone has come to awaken her from her slumber.

The two exchanged no words as they both started heading towards the exit, walking in silence with her heels gently tapping against the cave floor in sync with the horse's clopping hooves. Soon as they exited, the sun hit brightly on the man's face, highlighting his handsome features that were clouded by the darkness of the cave.

“If you do not mind, sir, can I ask for your name?” she asked, looking up at her rescuer.

He looked back at the woman. “Sigurd. May I ask for yours?”

She then got a clear view of his turquoise eyes that were previously hidden under the bright sun rays reflected on his glasses, as beautiful as the gemstone named after the colour itself.

“Brynhildr. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sigurd,” she responded with a small nod of her head.

“That’s quite a beautiful name,” he said, a gentle smile adorning his face.

His smile; it was a gentle one that calmed her heart, yet made it flutter as well.

Without any words said, they both started hiking down the mountain, never letting go of their hands.


End file.
